El Calendario de Juvia
by Flower of Night
Summary: Juvia idolatra a Gray, ¿Pero hasta que punto? ¿Que sucederia si ella le muestra a sus amigas su mas reciente adquisión acerca de su amado? ¿Gray es realmente tan maravilloso como Juvia dice?. One-shot.


**Hola! Gente Bonita al fin he vuelto después de unas semanas… debo decir que al fin soy libre de responsabilidades por lo que voy a poder actualizar mas rápido mis fics pendientes, esta es una nueva idea que he tenido. Espero que les guste ;) **

**PD: Estuve de cumpleaños así que este es mi presente para ustedes. Disfruten!**

_**

* * *

**_

**El Calendario De Juvia**

**By **

**Flower of Night **

Era un día común y corriente en Fairy Tail. La mayoría de sus integrantes habían salido a misiones, por lo que el gremio se encontraría prácticamente en silencio sino fuera por que cierto Dragón Slayer y un mago de hielo llevaban a cabo una de sus tantas peleas cotidianas.

- ¡Ya me tienen harta! ¿¡No pueden pasar un día sin pelear? – grito alterada desde la barra un cierta maga rubia de espíritus estelares.

-Calma Lucy-san esa es la manera en la que Gray y Natsu se demuestran cariño – dijo sonriente una maga de cabellos blancos desde el otro lado de la barra.

- Si ese es el caso… no quiero ni imaginar si se odiaran – comento Lucy con un tic nervioso en el ojo, mientras veía como Natsu le lanzaba una mesa a Gray y este la esquivaba, para luego quitarse el pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior.

- ¡Ice Maker: Lance! – grito Gray lanzando su ataque al mago de Fuego, mientras Lucy los seguía observando, fue entonces cuando vio que apareció una pequeña luz cerca de donde estaba Gray y que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

- Debió ser mi imaginación…- comento Lucy a la nada, mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando la especie de flash que vio salir y que misteriosamente apunto a Gray.

_**

* * *

**_

Una semana más tarde Fairy Tail, volvía a sus escandalosas actividades diarias, la razón la mayoría de los miembros del gremio habían regresado de sus misiones y se encontraban dándose un buen descanso al interior de este. El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail también acababa de llegar de una ardua misión. Mientras tanto rubia maga de los espíritus estelares, se acercaba a la barra que atendía Mirajane para sentarse en ella justo al lado Levy y Cana.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión Lu-chan? – pregunto alegremente la peliazul mientras saludaba a su amiga.

- ¡Fue simplemente horrible! ¡Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelear en mitad de la misión!... ¡E-Ellos destruyeron una tienda entera! – Comento la rubia mientras abrazaba a su amiga - ¡Gray! ¡Tu ropa! – grito nuevamente Lucy al ver desde la barra que su amigo el mago de hielo nuevamente se estaba desnudando, pero extrañamente algo llamo a atención de la rubia ¡No había visto a Juvia desde hace días! Sin mencionar que ella no los había seguido en las ultimas dos misiones… - Oigan ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Juvia? – pregunto curiosamente Lucy.

- Ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto desde hace dos días – comento Cana, mientras dejaba de beber alcohol por unos instantes.

- Yo tampoco la he visto mucho últimamente – agrego Mirajane mientras se acercaba a las tres chicas.

- Que extraño – murmuro Levy, mientras miraba la puerta de entrada al gremio que se abría, entrando la persona de la justo las cuatros chicas hablaban: juvia.

La maga de agua, entraba felizmente al gremio mientras tarareaba una canción sobre lo maravilloso que era el mago de hielo, sin duda Juvia parecía mucho más feliz y enamorada de lo normal.

- ¡Juvia! – la llamaron las chicas, desde el otro lado del gremio. La maga de agua se acerco curiosa ante el llamado de sus compañeras de gremio.

- Hola Chicas, Hola Lucy… mi rival en el amor… – saludo Juvia enérgica y felizmente – Juvia se preguntaba por que la han llamado – dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

- Ah Juvia… Bueno es que… es que no te habíamos visto últimamente… – respondió Lucy sin saber que decir.

- Estábamos preocupadas por ti – añadió Mirajane mientras limpiaba un vaso.

- Ah! Es que Juvia ha estado ocupada últimamente… al fin Gray-sama ¡Es solo de Juvia! – grito felizmente la maga de agua, mientras se sonrojaba y miraba en dirección de Gray.

- QUEEEEEEE – exclamaron Lucy, Levy y Cana, quien escupió inmediatamente lo que estaba tomando ante la sorpresa. - ¡COMO ES ESO! – gritaron aun mas fuerte las tres magas.

"¡Al fin! ¡Una nueva pareja en Fairy Tail!" – pensó Mirajane mientras se le asomaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

"No puedo creerlo Juvia consiguió novio antes que yo" – pensaba Cana.

"Oh quien diría que Juvia y Gray harían ese tipo de cosas" pensaba Levy mientras se imaginaba en su mente una escena de las escenas románticas entre los protagonistas de su libro favorito.

"Oh Gray-sama! ¡Ahora Juvia es solo de usted…" – Lucy estaba en shock mientras en su mente se reproducían una y otra vez las voces de Juvia y Gray juntos – "¡Lucy! ¡No pienses esas cosas pervertidas!" – se regaño mentalmente Lucy mientras le comenzaba a sangrar la nariz.

- Lo que sucede es que Juvia ahora tiene algo de Gray-sama solamente para ella – comento Juvia, despertando de su ensoñación a las cuatro magas.

- ¿Algo de Gray solo para ti? – Dijo Lucy, mientras se imaginaba hasta que niveles esta vez había llegado Juvia – Espero que esta vez no le haya robado sus calcetines…– murmuro para si misma la rubia.

- Juvia se los mostrara… ¡Para que así admiren lo maravilloso que es Gray-sama! – dijo emocionada y sonrojada, la maga de Agua mientras hurgueteaba buscando algo en su bolso, para revelarles una especie de… ¿Calendario?.

Enero: Gray caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia.

Febrero: Gray sonriendo alegremente.

Marzo: Gray comiendo helado.

Abril: Gray luchando con Natsu.

Mayo: Gray durmiendo.

Junio: Gray en una pelea de almohadas.

Julio: Gray abriéndose coquetamente los botones de su camisa.

Agosto: Gray ya sin camiseta…

Septiembre: Gray sin camiseta y bajándose los pantalones.

Octubre: Gray sin pantalones.

Noviembre: Gray en ropa interior trabajando como camarero.

Diciembre: Gray…

A las cuatros magas solo basto les vasto ver unos instantes la imagen de Gray en diciembre para caerse al piso de la impresión. ¡Y es que eso era lo _último_ que se imaginaban ver en toda su vida! ¡OH DIOS MIO!

- ¡Ven Juvia les dijo que Gray-sama era maravilloso! – agrego satisfecha Juvia con los resultados obtenidos, después de todo no siempre se puede tener una foto así de su Gray-sama…

_**

* * *

**_

**Vayan a saber de donde saco las imágenes Juvia jajaja la verdad es que este personaje me agrada demasiado xD y bueno decidí llevar al computador mi loca idea, espero que les haya gustado. ¡R-E-V-I-E-W-S P-L-I-S! **

**¡Sigan Leyéndome por favor! ¡Y abra muchos fics más! **

**Atte. Flower of night**


End file.
